


Do You Want Me to Mourn?

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [43]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "sure man you keep believing that", (yes that's happened it sucks), Also I know Techno was all "the family dynamic isn't real, Amputation, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Arrow Injuries, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Dadza, Does Not Pass the Bechdel Test, Fighting, Food mentions, Frostbite, Gen, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I want to practice fighting and writing combat, IT - Freeform, Impalement, Major Character Injury, Mentions of surgery, Mild Gore, My Brain:, No Beta, One-Shot, Philza as Dadza, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sword Injuries, TWs:, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Uncensored language, Villain Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a lot of blood, and also, and angry characters, and i went, basically when I say he goes off, because it doesn't make sense for them to act that way, he goes off, here's an idea take i, me:, minor character injury, mother death, sibling relationships, so no SBI family", technoblade whump, the SMP is just super interesting so I use them for dynamic practice, this technically isn't RPF and that counts for all of my stories, we die like my will to live, when i'm told that trans people are responsible for their own murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: “Do you want me to mourn, Techno?” Tommy asked, forcing the blade deeper. Staring down at him, Techno swallowed a few times. If looks could kill, had Techno been any other man, then he would be lying on the ground and dead. “I am no Theseus. I am not some myth. I am me, and you know nothing,” the blade was forced up to its hilt, “about me.” The twist to his face faded for a second, “Not anymore.”Techno stared down at his little brother, wondering how this could have come about—but he supposed it was his fault in the first place.~Or, five times Techno and Tommy were brothers, and the one time Techno couldn’t recognise the young man in front of him in a thousand years.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 18
Kudos: 342
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Do You Want Me to Mourn?

**Author's Note:**

> TWs in tags today. I don’t have much to do other than write and I’m bored and trying to avoid my other stuff so as a result here you go.   
> This is not the Techno angst fic that was asked for, this is another one I sort of randomly came up with for no rhyme or reason earlier and now it’s just here, so that person is getting a bonus fic, I guess.   
> The Galactic here is simply “one”. That’s basically it.

i.

Techno remembered when Tommy was first born.

It’d been a long day, to say the least. Phil had banished them—“them” being him and Wilbur—from the house to go and play outside. Wilbur had just gone off into the woods, apparently disinterested in what had happened. Meanwhile, Techno did know, actually, what was happening. Sure, they were six, but Techno had always been a precocious child.

Their parents were having another baby. When Techno had first figured it out, Phil had reassured him repeatedly that they would still love him and Wilbur. That hadn’t been what Techno was asking, but that was fine. He was okay with that answer.

Either way, he and Wilbur had wandered off into the woods for a few hours, then eventually come back when the little communicators Phil had given them when they turned five and started wandering off on their own. When they came back, their dad was sitting on the porch bench, head in his hands. Tears were rolling down his face, shining like molten metal in the dying golden sunset. He didn’t seem to even be aware that they were there.

And that was when Techno had known something was wrong.

Wilbur figured it out, too. He’d always been better at dealing with emotions and the like, so he’d walked over to Phil, touched his leg, and started talking to him. Meanwhile, Techno slipped inside, looking around their house. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Their mother should have been there, somewhere. He didn’t know where exactly, just that…she had to be somewhere. Right?

As he got to the hallway, he heard crying outside. The door opened again, and Phil walked in holding Wilbur in his arms. Wilbur was the one crying, face twisted and one of his hands wrapped in Phil’s scarf. “Techno.” Grief split Phil’s face, and he slowly crouched down.

Glancing back into the hallway, Techno went over and sat down in front of his dad. Wilbur was now sobbing, clutching onto their dad. “What happened?” He asked, and Phil swallowed nervously. Greasy blond hair fell in front of his suddenly dulled eyes. That was wrong, that was so wrong. Phil was nothing like that. “Dad?”

Phil took a shaky breath, eyes darting to the wood floor beneath them. “Your mother…I’m sorry, Tech. She…she didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” In his arms, Wilbur let out a wail, and Techno blinked a few times as something crashed down over him. A weird, fuzzy sense, like he’d eaten something off. “H-hey. T-Techno.” Sniffing, Phil touched his shoulder and smiled weakly. “Why—why don’t we go meet your brother? He—he’s going to need you guys, with—without—” He swallowed.

Meeting his gaze, Techno took his hand and nodded, and Phil slowly got up.

The three of them made their way to the room where their little brother apparently was. One of the other rooms was closed off, door locked, and Techno didn’t want to look inside at what was there. (He’d get to say his goodbyes days later, when Phil took the three of them to their mother’s grave out in the garden. She would have liked it there, out under the sun with a view of the lake in the distance. A peaceful place, somewhere the birds chirped and somewhere Techno would later go when he was angry and Wilbur would go when he needed to sing and think and Tommy would later train underneath that big oak tree that eventually grew there.)

The room was something that they’d made for the kid. Originally, Techno had suggested red walls, but they’d compromised and gone with a softer clay brown tone, like the mountains he’d seen in the distance when Phil had once taken him for a ride on their horses. Rapidash and Benihime. He still remembered Wilbur screaming his head off, clinging to their mother as Benihime galloped on, the mare’s legs eating up the ground like she was gliding through water. There was the little crib, and the rocking chair their mother had brought with her when her father had died.

Setting Wilbur down on the chair, Phil released Techno’s hand, walked over, and gently picked their little brother up. Then, he knelt down on the ground in front of both of them so they could see.

Techno’s first thought was that he looked like a grubworm.

(To be fair, _all_ babies looked like grubworms for the first couple of months. There were no cute babies. Most of them looked normal, and others didn’t. It was normal.)

Obviously, he didn’t say this. Ever the eloquent speaker, Wilbur spoke up, sniffling, “he looks weird. What’s his name?”

Chuckling weakly, Phil shifted his grip on their little brother a little bit. “His _name_ is Thomas, but we’re probably going to call him Tommy.” Glancing up, he shrugged and said, “Your mother said something about it. Naming him after her dad.”

Techno stepped up and looked at his brother for the first time.

He’d heard the voices in his head. Not often, and certainly not as many as there would be in later years. However, he was aware of them by the time he was six. His mother had similar ones, those telling her of the future. So…they’d never worried about them. Actually, Techno had kind of forgotten about them.

**_Protect him._** The voices screamed, and he reached out to Tommy. A tiny hand wrapped around his finger, and Techno smiled. **_Protect him with everything you have._** And in that moment, even though he was only six years old, Techno swore something. To himself, to the voices. He swore with his heart and every piece of him.

Whatever it took, he would protect Tommy—and destroy anyone who stood in his way.

+

ii.

As they got older, Tommy got into a number of odd situations.

Most of which, he joked his way through. Like when he had managed to get himself stuck up a cliff and the whole time Techno and Phil were trying to get him down, he was giggling about how “cabotage” sounded like sabotage with cabbage “and/or Vermont Cabot Cheese”. When asked how he knew this, he simply replied that someone named _Tubbo_ told him.

(Tubbo was, in fact, a real person, apparently. It took about six years for Techno and the others to actually believe him.)

Another time, Tommy had wandered into a bramble bush and come out looking quite erinaceous. Or…that was what Wilbur had said. When Techno commented, “He looks like a hedgehog”, Wilbur gave him a look and said that was what he meant. Words were weird, Techno didn’t want to try dealing with that.

Currently, their dad was off somewhere in the End. He’d made a quick warning through their communicators that he’d found a stronghold, then he’d vanished. If Techno had a guess...Phil might have fallen in. Again.

And Tommy had managed to get himself in a pile of bracken and massive thorns…

Again.

“Tommy, seriously, how do you manage to get yourself into these situations?” Techno, now sixteen, grunted as he tried reaching through the thorns to get to the ten-year-old nuisance he had for a little brother. Beside him, Wilbur was trying to get through as well.

“Do you really think I know?” Tommy asked, staring up at them in a tangle of gangly limbs and bracken thorns. Already, he was starting to get tall for his class, and Techno was _not_ looking forwards to when he was fully grown (Wilbur was already 6’2” and Techno had a nasty feeling he was going to take after Phil more than Wilbur and Tommy did).

“Yes. I do, actually.” Techno waved to Wilbur, who leaned back. Pouting, Tommy tried to struggle out, gasped in pain when the thorns dug into his skin. “Come on, Tommy. How’d you get in here? We’re supposed to be taking care of you while Phil’s gone.”

“You don’t need—” More thorns poked into Tommy’s stomach and he moved to the side, clearly in pain, “to take care of me. I am _plenty_ capable.”

“Clearly.” Wilbur snarked, getting up and quickly signing to Techno, _“I’m going to go grab some gloves. Don’t let him do anything stupid.”_

Sending a thumbs-up to his brother, Techno turned to Tommy as Wilbur walked off. “What’d he say? Where’s he going?” Frantic, Tommy glanced over to Techno. “Tech. Tech, you’re not serious—seriously going to leave me here, are you?” There was a high pitch to his voice. Normally, Techno might have joked with him, but this time…something told him not to. Something told him to reassure his brother.

Well, “something”.

The voices.

**_Comfort him!_**

**_Stop being a dick!_ **

**_Leave him there, just for a little bit._** One of the voices suggested. Immediately, the others started drowning that one out, and Techno shoved them off to the side.

“You’re going to be fine, Tommy. Wilbur’s just going to grab some stuff to help us get you out of here.” Settling down on his heels, Techno asked, “Seriously, how did you get in here?”

Swallowing, Tommy glanced to the side and mumbled something.

“Tommy. You can’t just mumble it. If you want to tell me, that’s cool, but you don’t have to.”

“I fell out of the tree.” Both of them looked up, and Techno noticed where one of the massive evergreen’s branches was hanging, spikes of massive wood sticking out as the branch dangled by a few frayed pieces of bark. “And I think I hurt my arm.” Glancing down, Techno sprinted in. Tommy moved his arm, wincing the whole time. Sure enough, there was a bloody scratch on his arm, purple and red bruises underneath. Wincing audibly, Techno nodded.

“Yeah, you’ve hurt it. It might be broken, too.” Tommy squeaked nervously.

“Are you going to have to amputate it?”

Laughing, Techno said, “Ah, yes. Come here, I’ll bite it off. Field medicine.” Tommy yelled and kicked at him, then paused and shot him a glare.

“That’s not field medicine!”

“Sure it is, people can bite off fingers with the same effort as they bite through a carrot.” Shrugging, Techno added, “Besides, it’s not like they don’t use the same method to—”

“Nope! No, I don’t want to hear about the sheep again!” Making a disgusted sound, Tommy flipped him off.

“Hey! Where did you learn that from?”

“You, idiot.” A look Techno could only describe as Tommy’s “chaos look” crossed his little brother’s face. “Want to hear something else that I learned?” Taking a loud breath, Tommy tipped his head back and yelled, “FU—”

“Tommy!” Wilbur snapped, striding up with a sword. “You better not be swearing. You get that when you’re thirteen.”

“But _Wilburrrrrrrr._ ”

“Tommy, I’m the one holding the sword. I don’t suggest making me mad.” Wilbur snapped, crouching down at the edge of the thorns and bracken. Quietly, he started cutting through them, gloves on his hands. Meanwhile, Tommy went deathly quiet where he was, and Techno watched him to make sure he hadn’t bled out or anything. Even if he had, he’d be fine, he’d just respawn and then be back in bed, but it was a hassle none of them wanted to do yet. Besides, Tommy hadn’t really respawned before. Not when he was awake.

**_And that wouldn’t really be taking care of him while Phil is gone,_** one of the louder voices suggested unhelpfully. Snorting to himself, Techno dragged some of the thorns away. His hands were calloused, he hardly felt anything from them. Even when Tommy had once brought home a raccoon that he thought was a cat and it had hamburgered Techno’s hands when he had wrangled it outside, he had hardly felt it.

**_You’re doing fine! Guys, tell him he’s doing fine._**

**_Whoo, go Techno._ **

**_You sound_ ** **so _helpful._**

**_Shut up, I’m doing my best._ **

Shaking his head, Techno asked, “Toms, you still with us?”

“I told you not to call me that.” Tommy muttered from inside the bracken bush, and Wilbur rolled his eyes as they dragged the rest of the thorns and trails away. A very grumpy, tired, thorn-pricked Tommy was sitting there. “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Waving a hand, Techno got up and scooped Tommy up easily. “Come on, Wilbs, let’s get the baby home.” Wilbur laughed, then led the way, sword clanking at his hip.

“I am NOT a BABY!”

+

iii.

“Come on, Techno!”

Up ahead, Tommy spurred his horse into a full gallop, the blond-white mane and tail of the horse flashing like his hair in the bright sunlight. The palomino was one of the best mares Techno had, and if Tommy managed to mess her up…well, he wasn’t going to be too happy about it.

“What do you think, Techno?” Wilbur yelled beside him, grinning broadly. Holding onto his horse’s reins, Techno hesitated for a moment. Both their horses were raring at the bit, wanting to go faster.

Looking at his brother, Techno let his horse have as much rein as she wanted.

Wilbur grinned and did the same, and hooves pounded on dirt and grass as they caught up to Tommy. “Hey, Toms! On your left!” Wilbur yelled, and Tommy jolted in the saddle and turned his head slightly. In response, he spurred the mare on again, laughing like he always did. They went from clear meadow to deep, rugged forest, and Techno watched the golden sunlight beaming from between the trees flash over the golden and red-brown coats of his brothers’ horses.

“Come on, lovely. You can go a little faster than that.” Snorting, the mare flicked her ears back and started running harder. Once upon a time, Phil had told Techno he had a gift with horses. They would listen to him.

This was no different.

Pounding harder, black mane flashing like dark fire in the sunlight bolting between gaps in the leaves, the mare snorted and caught up to her daughters. Water splashed up around their knees as they barrelled through a puddle, and Techno laughed at the expressions on Tommy and Wilbur’s faces as he started pulling ahead. “You forgot something about Willow! She’s faster than Tansy and Clover!”

Tommy gaped at him as Willow drew even further ahead, grey coat shimmering like a unicorn’s. “Oh, you mother—”

“Shut up and start riding if you want to catch up!” Techno yelled, loosening Willow’s reins even more. They came into the homestretch, hard-packed dirt beneath them. In the horizon, sitting a couple hundred paces away, was their house. “Come on, girl.”

“You’re not getting away that quick!” Tommy bellowed from behind him. Letting Willow run free, Techno focused in on the house and the stables. Tall grass whipped by them as the sun cast a golden glow over everything. For a moment, Techno could just pretend that he and Wilbur were eighteen and they were teaching twelve-year-old Tommy to gallop on his own for the first time.

Pulling Willow around to a stop, Techno watched calmly as his brothers rode up. Tommy hopped off of Clover, pointed at him while holding the reins. “You cheated!”

“How?”

They took care of the horses, then strode into the house. Shoving Tommy’s shoulder, Wilbur complained, “Go take a shower, you’re gross.”

“Oh, like you smell like a bunch of roses!”

“Take a shower or I’m not taking you!” Yelling, Tommy went off, and Wilbur sighed. A long moment of silence passed. Then, Wilbur turned to look at Techno. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay with us gone?”

“Me? I’ll be fine. All nice and quiet without the brat here.” Techno cracked, and Wilbur watched him quietly. “What?”

“You and Phil both. Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yes, Wilbur.” They both started packing overnight bags for the travel to the server jump. Techno hadn’t told Tommy the truth, that Techno himself couldn’t go because he was required for military service. Same as their father, out fighting a war. Instead of continuing, Techno made some quick travel food.

Tommy returned with as much subtlety as always.

“Is Techno worried about missing us? Is he being a big old baby?” Tommy mocked loudly, striding over to the couch and dropping down.

“Nah, it’ll be so nice and quiet when y’all are gone.”

“I’m the one who has to be stuck with his bitch ass, stop mocking me.” Wilbur fired off. Laughing, the three of them paused for another moment. “I need to go check on my guitar case. Again.” _For the seventh time._ Techno mused. Watching his brother vanish into the shadows of the hallway, he sighed and then checked on the soup, then strode over to Tommy. The young man was still sitting on the couch, but he frowned and tilted his head curiously when Techno crouched in front of him and set a hand on his knee.

“Tommy,” their eyes met, and Techno swallowed before leaning forwards a bit, “I want you to promise me something. You’re going to be safe, and if anything happens to make you think it might not be, then you’ll leave. You leave or you call me. Do you understand?” _I can’t let Dad lose anyone else. Not again. Not like last time._

Tommy looked at him, frowning slightly. “Techno. I’ll be fine. You don’t need to—”

“Promise me. Tommy, please. Just _promise me_.” Tommy blinked a few times and then swallowed, then nodded. “No, I need you to say it.”

“I promise, Techno.”

(Eventually, things did get bad. Tommy called him in. Wilbur died. Phil lost another family member that day, and Techno couldn’t help but wish he’d made Wilbur swear it, too.)

+

iv.

He found Tommy underneath his house.

At first, he hadn’t thought anything of things disappearing. Phil was mourning Tommy, who’d been presumed dead. Then there was Wilbur, who was…well, Techno supposed there was _Ghostbur_ now. So if Phil was taking things, invisibility potions and the occasional gapple, Techno had just assumed at first that Phil was doing things, taking stuff to be weird or simply reckless.

And then Techno had landed on one of the floors and realised that it was hollow.

It took a second to get down, and then he glanced around with wide eyes. It was dark. Around him, the air reeked of infection, of sickness, of blood. _Oh, gross._ For the brief moment it took for him to light his torch, he prayed that it wasn’t a dead body, or at least wasn’t a dead body that was _rotting_. Then, he glanced down to see blood-matted blond hair, ashen skin, and torn, shredded clothing. “Tommy?”

So he pulled his sick, bloody, _dying_ little brother from the little hole in the ground, carried him upstairs, and started working.

It wasn’t pretty.

Frostbite, pneumonia, infections. In the end, Technoknew that there was a very low chance they could save Tommy’s right leg. The flesh was dead, he knew even from a look. The question was really how much of it they’d have to amputate, but Tommy didn’t seem strong enough for that. Not right then.

So, Techno forced himself to focus on the most important places. The arrow wound to the shoulder, getting him to breathe properly, securing broken and bruised ribs. His arm was crooked in the middle. There was pain written across his face, even as he slept.

_This is going to be a field day when Phil comes back,_ he realised with a wince, wrapping bandages around Tommy’s other leg. There was a bloody gash along his calf, something from an arrow, but definitely not as bad as the other one.

Biting his lip, Techno carried Tommy upstairs, to a bed. There, he tucked his little brother in, tried to pretend this was something else. That they were kids again, instead of a child soldier who’d been brutalised by war and the Blood God who’d told him to die like a hero. That Wilbur was still alive, off with Phil getting groceries or something simple. Some part of life that they’d never have back again, not after everything that had happened to him. All the destruction, all the death, all the rage and blood and words said by hateful mouths in moments of sheer emotion. When they were a family. A _real_ family, broken as they were.

Stroking Tommy’s hair, Techno sighed and whispered, “What are we going to do with you, kid?” The voices swarmed around him, the words slashed through by confusion and pain and _hate hate hate who did this who did this **who did this they needed to pay Techno needed to rip them apart rip them to pieces watch their corpse burn into nothingness—**_

Forcing that aside, Techno took another breath and then wandered downstairs. He had some potions to make, health and regen so that he could make sure they didn’t lose his brother for real.

He wasn’t failing.

Not again.

It was a few days of waiting.

The first little signs that Tommy was awake came from the flickering of his eyes even while they were closed. Little sounds he made, shifting to get himself more comfortable. Somehow, he’d made it through the first night, even with his bad legs and his bad lungs and his bad…everything. It’d been terrifying. Memories of when Wilbur and Tommy, with their weaker immune systems, had caught some sort of near-lethal respiratory infections, came back. Wheezing breaths forced out with a lot of pain and effort, too much for a six and twelve year old.

Eventually, Techno carried Tommy downstairs to the shower.

An awkward silence followed as the bath filled up. Eventually, Techno turned to his little brother. “You want me to—”

“Get out.” Tommy didn’t look at him. When Techno paused, Tommy screamed, “ _Get out!”_ Beating a hasty retreat, Techno left with a few words about calling him if he needed anything.

Eventually, he heard a distinct dragging noise as someone limped down the hallway. Tommy. The couch in front of the fireplace creaked and groaned, claws clicked on the wood planks of the floor. Meanwhile, Techno kept working on their dinner.

Finally, he glanced back at Tommy, where he was sitting, shivering, by the fire. He was swimming in some old clothes that Techno had found lying in a closet somewhere. They were some of Wilbur’s old things. Why Techno had them, he wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just for…for sentimental reasons or something.

Still, Techno couldn’t help but wish that Wilbur was still with them as he looked at his brother.

Wet hair curled right above where Tommy had grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped them around him. His right leg was propped up on the table, and Techno had a bad feeling that Tommy’s leg wouldn’t last long. On the couch beside him, one of Techno’s dogs had laid her head in Tommy’s lap, tail thumping against the cushions as he strode over with a plate and a cup in his hands. Dulled, blue-grey eyes stared into the fireplace blankly, and he barely moved when Techno settled down on his other side. “Tommy.” There was a blink. Nothing more. “Tommy. You need to eat. If you don’t open that stupid mouth of yours and—” Glancing down, he spotted how Tommy’s knuckles had paled. The dog was growling at Techno. _Wrong move._

_Alright, Techno. Think. What do you need to do?_

_**Help him.**_ The voices ordered. For a moment, Techno couldn’t figure out what exactly they meant. Then, he glanced down at the food in his hands and the cup.

_Oh._ Taking a breath—if Tommy came out of his catatonic state, then he was _not_ going to be happy with Techno _hand-feeding_ him—Techno looked up.

+

v.

Techno barely managed to catch Tommy in time.

It’d been two weeks since he’d found Tommy, underneath his house. Phil was on house arrest, currently trying to figure out how to get to the rest of them. Somehow, he’d managed to get a message through, and Techno had told him that he needed to get to them as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure how to break it that Tommy was not, in fact, dead, in a way that Phil could understand but no one else could. Like…he’d thrown a lot of papers in the fire because he couldn’t word it correctly.

It’d also been a week since Techno had decided that Tommy was healthy enough to put under and amputate his leg.

They hadn’t been able to save it. Now, everything from Tommy’s right knee down was just…gone. Techno had managed to make a homemade prosthetic, that was what they were testing out. Still, it didn’t seem like it was going to be easy.

Beside him, Tommy growled irritably. “You’re doing great.” Techno murmured, helping him stand up straighter. The prosthetic clicked, wood and metal shining in the light. Clutching onto his hand with a death grip, Tommy took another step, swallowed nervously. This time, though, he didn’t fall. “Yeah, you’re doing great.”

Tommy glanced over at him, amusement shielding the anxiety still masking the rest of his emotions. “I’m not a kid anymore, big man.” He joked. Tossing his head, he added, “I’m a fully grown adult.” Letting go, Techno stepped away and started walking downstairs. Tommy squeaked behind him.

Unable to resist, Techno fired over his shoulder, “Sure, and I’ll just let you fall down the stairs onto your ass.”

+

𝙹リᒷ

“Techno!”

Tommy faced down Techno, eyes narrowing. Fires flickered around them, and Techno turned to look at him. In Tommy’s hand, a netherite blade blazed with the bright light of enchantment. “Tommy? What do you want?”

Taking a step forwards, Tommy replied, “I think you know exactly what I want, Techno.” The Nether heat bore down on them. Somewhere, a ghast screeched. If Tommy noticed, he certainly didn’t care, even when a bolt snapped into the ground behind him and exploded it. There was barely more than a flinch, and the flames illuminated the cold, calculating look on Tommy’s face.

That was the fatal flaw about Tommy’s enemies, really.

None of them saw anything more than a kid with a loud attitude and a coarse mouth. Every single time, they remembered that Wilbur was Tommy’s brother, but forgot that Tommy was Wilbur’s. They had the same cunning, the same sharp wit, the same slightly unhinged mind that came about to be deadly when used properly. Sure, Tommy used those traits for causing chaos, but there was something unnerving about how willing he was to bring that chaos about.

Wilbur was a stick of dynamite. A threat, yes. However, he could only cause a big explosion. Compared to most of the others, his threat came not from his rage, but his eloquence and a quick, silver tongue. It’d been how he managed to get the revolution started in the first place, managed to carry things through until his death. Even then, L’Manberg was his unfinished symphony, had been for a long while.

Tommy, meanwhile, was a spark.

And a spark, in the right circumstances, could cause a lot of damage.

Tommy was the heart of the revolution, the icon at the forefront. That made him a target, yes—but it made him dangerous in a way no one else considered. A spark of flame in tinder could cause a raging inferno. While his hotheadedness was Tommy’s most apparent trait, no one remembered the cunning side that told him to hide under Techno’s basement, that told him to steal at specific times, the side that got everyone to think he was little more than some idiotic kid.

“Tommy. What do you think you’re doing?” Techno asked, and Tommy kept approaching. The ghast shot again, and Tommy deflected the fireball with a quick flash of his sword. With a screech, the white beast crashed into the lava, flames surrounding its form.

Taking a breath, Tommy kept striding forwards until he and Techno were ten paces’ length apart from each other at most. “Come on, Techno. I thought you were Lycomedes. Do you remember what he did to Theseus?” Tilting his head to the side, Tommy grinned coldly. It spread across his features in a way that chilled Techno’s heart and spine, despite the sheer, blistering atmosphere burning into his lungs in that moment. “I’ve decided it’s time to have a little change from the myths. What do you think?”

Techno glanced down at the sword in his little brother’s hand, blinking a few times. All of a sudden, he understood.

Tommy was here to fight.

“Tommy, this isn’t a good idea.” He pointed out, and Tommy laughed.

“Oh, we are long, _long_ past the time for _good ideas.”_ Features twisted, Tommy barked out another sound that made him seem way too similar to Wilbur for Techno’s tastes. “You know Dream? The whole…admin of the server? Yeah, I got him to give me a little advantage.” Holding out his hand, Tommy seemed to focus for a moment. Fires flickered, almost drawn to his hand. “You’re the blood god. Sort of like Ares. So…I went to our Zeus, like any good warrior would, and…” The flames bounced along his fingers, and Tommy smiled coldly as the flames paled to a dark blue tone. “Now I guess I’m kind of like Hephaestus. God of fire.” Their eyes met again, and Tommy said, “So now that we’re on the same level…Technoblade, I think it’s time we end this. Right here, right now.”

“You expect me to believe you got Dream to make you a god?” Techno asked, and Tommy shrugged.

“Never said I was a god. Just said I was a _threat_. To you, to Dream…to anyone I want to be a threat to, really.”

“You’re insane.”

“Oh, Techno. We’re the Dream SMP.” Gesturing around him, Tommy said, “We’re _all_ insane here. Wilbur, you, Phil. Dream, Sapnap, George. Everyone. We’re all mad here, but that’s okay.” Tommy glanced down at his sword, flipped the hilt a couple times to brandish it, then looked back at him. “Come on, Techno. Or is the Blood God _scared_ of me? Little, bitty Tommy?”

“Tommy, don’t do this.” Techno said, still holding back from grabbing his own axe. He’d defend himself, but he was not going to kill his brother. In front of him, Tommy sighed.

“Thought you’d say that.” Holding out his hand, Tommy held Techno’s gaze as he dragged his sword across his own palm. Blood dripped down to the ground, where it started spiralling away. Instead of the normal dark scarlet it had been every time before, there was an unusual golden sheen to it. As it dropped to the netherrack ground, it already began to dissolve.

Then, Tommy sprang for him, sword unsheathed.

Immediately, Techno rolled backwards, grabbing his axe. At the last moment, he reminded his muscles not to swing for Tommy’s head. The enchanted blade slammed against Tommy’s right leg, and he ducked just in time. Against his ear, Tommy’s blade slashed a hot line right through the edge. Blood dripped down from the wound, and Techno staggered back, axe in hand.

Lunging again, Tommy struck. The blade came within an inch of Techno’s ribs, only missing because of quick movements. Swallowing nervously, Techno ducked to the side, slammed an elbow into Tommy’s ribs. “Come on, you can do better than that!” Tommy shouted, grabbing onto his shoulder. Fire blazed out from his hand, and Techno almost screamed as he leapt back. Frantic, he undid the straps of his shoulder armour, threw it to the side as the flames licked over the metal and melted it in moments. Staring at it, he glanced at Tommy.

His little brother was approaching again, looking like someone Techno absolutely could not recognise.

“ _Fight me!_ Come on, Techno! You’re the Blood God! Technoblade! Fight me, kill me!” Tommy yelled, a broad grin splashed across his features. “You know you want to! You’ve been telling me to die like a hero for years.” With that, he sprinted in again. 

For a brief moment, Techno was back in the backyard, underneath the tree where they had buried their mom, where he had gone and sat by the stone grave before he went to go to the SMP, where he had placed flowers for years upon years in memory of her. He and Tommy were training, silver blades flashing in bright sunlight as they hacked at one another, leather armour flopping around. On the porch, Wilbur was practicing his guitar while Phil called out encouragement or advice.

Ducking beneath him, Tommy drove his blade into Techno’s hip.

Roaring at the pain, Techno grabbed Tommy by the throat without thinking, threw him to the side. **_Hurt him hurt him hurt him make him pay make him pay make him pay,_** The voices screamed, almost too loud for any other thoughts that no, Tommy was his brother, Techno had promised to protect him.

**_No no no this is Tommy_** **this is Tommy** _,_ others screamed desperately, and the two sides warred and fought. Shoving them to the side, Techno stared down his little brother.

“There it is!” With a rather Wilbur-sounding laugh, Tommy flicked his sword again, blood flinging from the hilt. There was a scratch on the side of his throat, where Techno’s nail had cut into his neck. “Come on, Techno! Let’s fight! Let’s end this here!” Techno watched him with narrowed eyes, then growled and charged.

Over the years of war, Tommy had clearly gotten better at fighting.

Techno swept his sword in an arc. Ducking under, Tommy sent a painful kick with his prosthetic—now magic, courtesy of Tubbo and some of the mages on the server—into Techno’s stomach. Then, he dropped into a roll and lunged, dragging his sword across Techno’s back as the man slammed his axe hilt down into the blond’s back. Stumbling forwards, Tommy rolled again. Techno grabbed him by the ankle, dragged him across the ground.

With another kick, Tommy unbalanced him.

Techno began falling forwards. Rolling to the side, Tommy grabbed his sword from the ground and darted in to slash through the straps securing Techno’s chestplate to his shoulders. There was a moment between when Techno realised his armour was burning and when he was taking it off where Tommy darted in, stabbed him in the leg again. This time, Techno managed to catch him in the stomach with the blade. It wasn’t a lethal wound by any means, Tommy darted back too quickly for that.

That’d always been one of his other skills.

Techno was brawny and big-shouldered, while Tommy and Wilbur both had a lean, lanky sort of grace to them. Speed was more their forte, darting in for multiple quick shots rather than one single strong one. Unfortunately, this meant that Techno and the pair both had their own weaknesses. Sure, Techno was a tank. He called himself the Blood God.

But even the Blood God could bleed.

Twisting, Techno grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and threw him away as quickly as he could, shrugging out of his armour and facing down with his little brother. Holding onto his sword arm, the one that Techno had threw him with, Tommy grinned. “Tommy, stop this. It’s insanity.”

“Maybe. But damn is it _fun_.” Tommy replied, shrugging. Then, he lunged in again, apparently ignoring his own pain. Grabbing Tommy’s sword wrist, Techno twisted and slammed him into the ground. A magic foot met his stomach, and they were being rolled. Pain burst into Techno’s stomach as they landed, and Tommy let out a sharp laugh.

Techno glanced down and there was a dim bolt of shock as he realised that he had a sword buried in his stomach.

Kneeling in front of him, Tommy let out a long breath through his mouth. “Tommy.” Hands reaching up, Techno grabbed onto the blade, looked up and met his brother’s gaze.

“Do you want me to _mourn_ , Techno?” Tommy asked, forcing the blade deeper. Staring down at him, Techno swallowed a few times. If looks could kill, had Techno been any other man, then he would be lying on the ground and dead. _“I am no Theseus_. I am not some myth. I am _me_ , and you know _nothing_ ,” the blade was forced up to its hilt, “about me.” The twist to his face faded for a second, “Not anymore.”

Techno stared down at his little brother, wondering how this could have come about—but he supposed it was his fault in the first place.

He had told Tommy to die like a hero. Instead, Tommy had decided to take another route. No, Tommy was no Theseus. He was correct on that. Unlike Wilbur, he was no Icarus. He had flown close to the sun, yes, but he had not fallen into the sea. Instead, Tommy absorbed the sun’s heat, took its flames and its burning light and made it his own. Tommy was no Icarus, he was no Theseus.

Tommy was himself, and that was the fatal mistake Techno had made.

Looking down at him, Techno swallowed. “What do you mean by mourn?”

Laughing bitterly, Tommy explained, “You…you and Phil. You take _everything_ from people, to send your stupid fucking _message_ of yours. That government is bad. You don’t want to see people be turned destructive or some shit. But do you realise how ironic it is? How many people have you killed because of your message? How many people have you hurt?” Tommy started twisting the blade. Fresh spikes of pain stabbed through Techno’s spine and he gasped painfully. “The irony is that you don’t even realise how _screwed up_ your idea really is. We were handling things perfectly well on our own, in my opinion. We were getting there. But then you and _Phil,_ ” he spat the name like it was poison, eyes flaring with something that wasn’t apathy but certainly wasn’t love, “decided that you didn’t like it. You know what that makes you?”

“Tom-Tommy—”

“ _Shut up, shut up. You don’t get to call me that.”_ Tommy twisted his blade around in Techno’s stomach all the way, planted a foot on his chest and kicked him to the ground. Standing over him, Tommy yelled, “You’re the villains now! You and Phil! And you know what?” With a crooked smile, eyes glowing in the lava light, Tommy dropped his voice. “I don’t think I care. Mom would be _so proud_ of the two of you.”

Staring up at him, Techno swallowed, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You guys never really cared about me. After all, you teamed up with Dream. The man who _abused_ me, almost drove me to jumping off a tower. After everything, you decided that your ideals were so much more important to blood.” Sliding a hand along the blade, Tommy glanced over it. Then, he braced it against Techno’s throat. “Guess you’re not the only one, in a way. But the thing about villains…no one mourns for them. No one lights a candle to put it in their windowsill for a _villain_ , and I just want you to know that is _exactly_ what’s going to happen with you. You and Phil.”

“You don’t want to do this.”

“Oh, I do.” Looking down at him, Tommy said, “I know exactly what I need to do. Sometimes, the hero of the story has to get their hands dirty. But I guess the hero’s Ranboo now…” Shrugging, Tommy looked at him. “Guess I don’t need to be the hero tonight.”

With that, he raised his sword and slashed it down at Techno’s head.

+

**Technoblade was slain by TommyInnit using _Godkiller_**

**< ItsFundy> What’s going on?**

**< Dream> what needs to happen**

**< Tubbo> ?**

**< TommyInnit> Hey philza**

**< TommyInnit> say hi to mom for me**

**Ph1lzA was slain by TommyInnit using _Godkiller_**

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for angst and the actual fic is being worked on. In the meantime, however, you get this. Hope you like it! (This took like…three days? Maybe? Everything after when Tommy goes off to shower was written in the past like three hours or so).  
> Yes, I decided to go overboard with everything. It was for fun. This is what I do when I’m bored as hell, I guess.   
> Anyways, y’all are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing. Thanks for reading, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one.


End file.
